The vast amount of information from genome sequencing, coupled to DNA expression and RNA profiling, provides a unique opportunity to map the integrated function of genes that serve as targets for orphan nuclear receptors (ONRs). The availability of cDNA and oligonucleotide microarrays to simultaneously interrogate the expression of thousands of genes at a time provides a powerful tool for examining the roles of specific receptors in regulating complex programs of gene expression. The MicroArray Shared Resource (MASH) will process RNA samples provided by RAG (Receptor Atlas Group) members to interrogate customized cDNA or Affymetrix microarrays arrays. Data collected by the MASH will be distributed to the submitting RAG laboratory, as well as deposited in the Baylor Bioinformatics relational database for additional analysis, comparison and distribution to the scientific community.